yzarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aestuo Elementum
I Feel Abandoned! Aestuo was born on Wyrmscar Island, an island northeast of Bloodmyst Isle, which is north of Azuremyst Isle, the crash site of The Great Ship Exodar. His mother and father were thieves, and both died soon after he was born. They had stolen an important artifact from the Explorers Legue and were put to death when they were captured.They hid the young nameless Draenei on Wyrmscar. Luckely, he was born with the gift of Shamanism, which allowed him to see the spirit's of the Loreth'Aran Dragon Riders. The Dragon Riders persuaded the dragonkin to take and raise the infant. Murgalurgalerga! The dragonkin named the Draenei "Aestuo" meaning "Blaze" in dragonspeak. They also taught Aestuo all they knew of the fire element, which remains to this day, his favorite element. Aestuo, eager to learn more of the elements, left at age 18 and traveled southwest to Bloodmyst Isle. Aestuo avoided both Blood Elf and Draenei contact while in Bloodmyst, and ended up on the Blackslit Coast. There he accidentally ran into a village of murlocs called the Blackslit. They easily captured him, water always beats fire! The cheiftan wated to kill him, but the High Oracle knew he meant no haarm and even chose to train him! The Oracle taught him of the water element. Two years later, he had mastered the water element and set off south in search of the Exodar. Stillpine and the Crazed Wildkin Aestuo made the mistake of traveling during the night and ended up at Stillpine Hold. They took him prisoner at first, thinking he was a murloc in disguise (he smelled fishy). Once they realized he was an actual Draenei, they welcomed him and told him of their wildkin problems. After Aestuo helped them restore Stillpine hold, the Seer gladly agreed to teach him in the ways of the earth element. Another two years later and he had mastered the earth element, eager to finally go to Exodar. And again he left, this time with a guide. Exodar at Last! When Aestuo arrived at Exodar, he was welcomed by Prophet Velen and Farseer Nobundo, who had heard of his achievments. Nobundo, seeing at once that the young Draenei had potential took him under his wing and taught him the last of of the four elements, air. Three years later, Nobundo pronounced Aestuo a full-fledged shaman. Aestuo showed promise because normally a shaman takes three to four decades if not more to become a full-fledged shaman. Aestuo managed to do it in 10 years. Learning fire from 16 to 18, water from 18 to 20, earth from 20 to 22 and air from 22 to 25. Aestuo became the first person in history to become a shaman in 11 years. Duty Calls! Aestuo was sent to Shadowmoon Valley in the Outlands to help regain The Black Temple an ancient shamanistic temple. Aestuo never really fought in any battles but he help with the healing and such. When Aestuo returned, he was deemed a War Hero. He then took on the title, "of the Elements" but translated it to dragonspeak, making it "Aestuo Elementum". "Aestuo Elemenentum meaning Blaze of the Elements. He was then reassigned to Bloodmyst Isle, where he was to help the Hand of Argus in anything they needed. He mostly just did scouting jobs. Until one day... Biting the Hand that Raised You/ Reborn in Flames One morning, Aestuo was sent to Wyrmscar Island to meet with a Vindicator. The Vindicator had gone there to check up on the dragonkin situation. He had said it was out of control. He needed the Dragon leader, Razormaw, dead. When Aestuo arrived and was told of his task, he flat out refused. The Vindicator ordered him to do it and Aestuo grimly climbed the volcano. When he reached the top, he just could not do it, and flung himself into the magma. The dragonkin did not want their training to go to waste so they put a temporary spell on him to make him invulnerable to magma. When Aestuo emerged to find he was completely unscarred, he thanked the dragons and persuaded them to move to a different island. The Crystal, the Book, and the Blood Elf. After the fall of the Blood Elves in Bloodmyst, Aestuo liked to roam around the Vector Coil, admiring the red crystals. One day he stumbled upon a blue crystal. It seemed to have some runes but they were covered up with dust. When he pulled off his gloves and touched the crystal with his bare skin, something amazing happend. He went blind for a few seconds then saw a Book and a tower that reminded him of Dalaran. When his vision returned he was in that tower. A voice said "Ah, I have been waiting for you, Aestuo". The voice turned out to be a Plainswalker by the name of Jace Beleren, in the form of a Blood Elf. Jace told Aestuo of The Apocrypha of Yzarc, Planes and Vasya, and Aestuo joined forces with Jace. Description and Trivia "Aestuo Elementum" actually means "Blaze of the Elements" in Latin. Aestuo used Tier 4 "Cyclone" gear during his years with Exodar, but after the "Phoenix" incedent, the Dragons forged him two sets of armor, one molten and one flaming. Aestuo stands just about 7 ft. average hight for a Draenei. Aestuo preferes to have his long blonde-ish hair in a foxtail, when it is not in his helmet. Aestuo is does not have an allegiance to the Alliance or the Horde, he in neutral to everything but the quest for The Apocrypha of Yzarc, and the Dragonkin. He considers the dragonkin his family.